With All My Heart
by Yamiga
Summary: Chris, who for a moment dwells on his overall purpose in life, receives a desperate phone call from his sister telling him that the B.S.A.A has had a security breach. Upon arriving to the B.S.A.A building, Chris discovers that the hacker left behind a "gift" that turns out to be a memory swiped Albert Wesker. In anger Chris orders Albert to be tortured for information. R
1. Chapter 1

That night, Chris sat in the bar and ordered his usual drink. An unusually strong beer. The waitress , young and the same as always would always attempt to start a conversation with him, but he'd turn her down and just ask to be left alone. He simply sat in that bar, every night because he had sight of what his purpose was. Wesker was dead, the main threat of bioterrorism was abolished, so what was his point?

Did Bioterrorism still loom over the world like a shadow, or was it all in his head? Chris was tired of it all, honestly, his life was going nowhere. He was stuck in the position of running the B.S.A.A, which was something that he didn't really look forward to doing.

His phone rang, causing him to break from his train of thought.  
"Hello," He said, answering his phone. "Who is it?"  
"Claire." It was his sister, her voice sounded desperate. "We need you, at the B.S.A.A building, there's been a security breach and a breakin."

That was something different.  
"What?" Chris placed his drink down. "Who...how?"  
"Come on and find out, and...I think you'll be surprised. The hacker is gone, but they left us a little surprise."

* * *

Chris hurried into the main B.S.A.A building and saw the place in turmoil. Interns were running around with papers flying out of their hands while B.S.A.A soldiers were scanning the area for anything strange.

It was Claire who met Chris before he went any further. "We got an image of the woman who breached our security system, but she didn't take anything valuable." Claire said as she led her brother down the hall and into his office. "She goes by the name of...Ada Wong, a top spy official of Umbrella."

The two siblings cast concerned looks at one another as Claire finished her sentence. "But, I don't believe Umbrella is going to respawn."

"Claire," Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If one of their top spies paid us a visit, doesn't that say something? What makes you think they're not going to recreate themselves?"

"Because of this, follow me." Claire was very quick with her steps. She hurried down another series of hallways and down into the basement of the B.S.A.A where they kept prisoners and experiments. For a while, Claire and Piers were married, he was kept down in the testing chambers and experimented on. Jill also had her fair share as well as many other people, one of them being an escaped but infected Ashley Graham.

"What is it you need to show me?" Chris was sounding very urgent, something that tended to annoy Claire.  
"We're almost there." The two passed by numerous cells with bullet proof and shatter proof glass windows. Chris was used to seeing troubled experiments within those cells, but they were all either killed or purged.

"Here." Claire reached a cell that read "13". This was one of the few cells that had shades covering the large glass window. Outside the cell door, there was a key pad. Claire swiftly tapped the passcode in and the door flung open. She entered first and dragged her older brother along with her. When the door shut behind them, Chris nearly felt his heart drop when he saw the inmate sitting before them, and looking as confused as ever.

"Wesker!" He said with hate that he thought he'd lost all those years ago. The man, looked at Chris with large blue eyes.  
"I beg your pardon." He said, his English accent still stronger than ever. "You haven't been the first one to call me by that name."

"What?" Chris tried to mask his anger.  
"Yes, the lovely lady next to you refered to my by that name when I arrived here, though I'm not really sure...how I arrived here." He smiled at Chris. "My name is Albert, not Wesker."

"Cut the bullshit!" Chris, filled with rage quickly advanced towards Albert who seemed a bit frightened.  
"Chris!" Claire yelled angrily. "Stop, he doesn't remember anything, he was like this when he woke up."  
"Yeah, whatever!" Chris grabbed Albert by the scruff of his collar. "Who the hell brought you?"

Albert at the moment seemed too frightened to answer. Causing Chris to let go of him. "You're nothing but a liar, a terrorist, this is probably all apart of your scheme Wesker." Chris glared daggers at him.

"If you believe Wesker is my last name, then it's not," Albert was sitting on the ground. "My name is Albert Sullivan." Claire heard the honesty in his voice and walked towards him.

"Do you remember who brought you, Mr. Sullivan?" She was being as polite as possible.  
"No...I remember..." He paused and rubbed his head. "I'm confused, why does this man dislike me?" Both Claire and Albert looked over toward Chris, who continued to glare at them.

"You're a terrorist," Chris said as he walked towards Wesker. "You're not human, you are a lair_" "Have I done something to personally hurt you?" Albert said, cutting an already pissed Chris off. "If so I apologize, but I have no idea what you're_"

With a swing of his fist, Chris had hit Wesker so hard that he made the man's nose bleed. Albert attempted to cover his nose with his hands but Chris only punched him again, and again ignoring Claire's shouts, and until he was down on the floor. "Are you not going to fight back!?" Chris asked, looking at the man before him, who presently groaned in pain.  
"Fight...I don't..." Wesker couldn't talk straight, as he was bleeding out of his mouth.  
"Fine, if you don't want to give the B.S.A.A information, we'll torture it out of you." Chris looked furious. "Starting tomorrow, you'll go under painful test and interrogation until you give us every bit of information we need."  
"But...I don't remember anything!" Albert protested.  
"That's your mistake Wesker."

With that, Chris made way to leave before Albert called out to him.  
"What?" Chris asked, turning around in the doorframe.  
"Do you hate me?" Albert asked in hurt and confusion.  
"Yes, and you can't imagine how much." Chris replied, thinking of everybody he'd lost to Umbrella.  
"With all your heart?" Wesker asked again.  
"With all my heart." And with, Chris left the basement, leaving Claire and Wesker alone.

"That didn't go well_" "Before Claire could continue, Wesker had burst into tears and began to cry. Claire felt her heart sink when she saw his bloodied and teary face.  
"Don't cry!" She said. "It'll be fine."

And God, she hoped so.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I do not own Resident Evil!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Albert had finally stopped crying, Claire was able to wipe the blood from his bruised face.

"Thank you." He said, with a muffled sniff.  
"You're welcome." Claire, again felt her heart sink as she stared at him. He looked like Wesker, he even sounded like him, but he just wasn't. In fact, his eyes were dark blue, not red. "You're not evil, are you." Claire hadn't asked him, she only stated the obvious.  
"I'd like to believe that." Albert wiped his eyes. "But, everyone, especially that angry man thinks that I'm some type of terrorist. What did I do to make him hate me so much?"

"It's a long story...but I think there's more to it than that...do you remember anything?" Claire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When I try hard...I remember..." He squinted his eyes. "A girl..."  
"That's it!" Claire encouraged.  
"She...her...she was young, a child! She...had a sandwich in her hand...she had stolen it! She was an orphan that had run away from her home! She had stolen something from me!"

"What was her name? How old did she look?" Claire was gettings somewhere.  
"She was about, two or three...and her name, I remember, was Ada Wong."

* * *

Ada lightly drank a sip of her strong wine. She only had wine, as she told herself, on special occasions. However, she was rather confused. She knew she had to do it, but she felt guilty handing the man who raised her over to the B.S.A.A. But she had to do it! Because of the recent threats of, what she presumed to be a slowly rising branch of the late Umbrella organization, she needed to make sure that Albert couldn't be used.

"Uhg!" She placed her head in her hands. She remembered a solid image of her entering the old Umbrella facility and actually seeing scientist, and researchers at work. She was lucky to find Albert alive in a testing room. Still, she had no idea how they managed to get him from the lava, completely intact. They had to experiment on him, or at least run through test.

Ada was lucky that she escaped with her own life! The facility guards had attacked her without question upon knowing her identity. They had gone after her when she managed to kidnap their prized experiment, Albert Wesker.

To her luck, she found him oblivious. She could only imagine that he was tortured and tested on until he lost his mind completely.

"Miss, would you like a refill?" The bartender had peered from behind the counter. He wore a bright smile on his young face.  
"No, thank you." Ada grinned. "I was just leaving."

* * *

That night was warm. A nice summer breeze swept through short hair.  
Ada looked around at all the people walking in the streets. She saw couples, hand in hand and for a second, she wished that she was holding hands with the man she loved. But he was long gone, and engaged to someone else who gave him more love than she could.

Ada tried, she tried to be with him, but that only put his life in danger. Now, she regretted it, every bit of it, but she had other matters to attend to.

For instance, a new Umbrella that she's not a part of, and Albert Wesker, or was it Sullivan?

* * *

**I had a terrible day, reviews would be appreciated.**

**I don't own Resident Evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ultimolu , Here, I am answering your question. Why is Claire aligned with the B.S.A.A and not TerraSave? As you all know, she was not in Resident Evil Six, neither was Jill. Now, I had a feeling that TerraSave, was abolished during the outbreak of 2013, or at least most of the people were killed. I mean, we never know. That's just was I think. I'm sorry that this isn't the story for you. To those who have read it on so far, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll keep reading it.**

* * *

"Nothing?" Chris said, looking at the man sitting in the chair before him. "You don't want to tell me anything?" Claire stood behind her brother, giving Albert a weak smile.

"If I knew anything other than what I've told the lady behind you, Claire, I swear I would tell you." Albert who was actually restrained to the chair attempted to move. Chris only glared at him which caused him to stop.

"As usual, you stick to lying." Chris grinned. "The B.S.A.A has ways of handling people like you, and this time, we'll make sure you stay dead."

"Dead?" Albert repeated. "You're going to kill me?"  
"Getting an easy death is too good for you." Chris frowned. "You're going to feel the pain you've caused, and I don't care how much. You should prepare yourself."

Chris turned to leave the room. "I'll be back in a while, but I won't be alone."

He shut the door and left Claire in the room with Albert. She saw him sigh and put his head down as if he would in his hands.

Was she being too forgiving, after all that he'd put her brother through? After all the he'd put her through? This was Albert Wesker, but at the same time it wasn't. Perhaps this is the man he would've become if he was never taken by Spencer. Perhaps, this was his chance of retribution, if not in a strange way.

"Hey, whatever happens, I'll keep on coming back." Claire said.  
"Excuse me?" He lifted his head up and beamed at her.  
"Every day, I'm going to be here just to check up on you. I'll bring you some food if you're hungry, and I'll even get you a book or two." Claire tried to keep the mood happy.

"That's kind but_" "No, I want to do this for you...I mean, judging by what he said," Claire voice became softer. "You'll need it." She beamed again, something that Albert really liked about her.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. "Why are you kind to me, when everybody seems to hate me?"  
Claire crossed her arms as she thought. "Sometimes, hanging on to something so hateful, only burns you from the inside." She smiled. "And I don't want to hate you for something that you don't remember."

Albert managed a smile as Claire left the room.  
He didn't know what was coming for him or what was going to happen, but he felt somewhat happy that he had a friend.

* * *

Both Jill and Chris stared at the two through the security camera.  
"He really doesn't remember." Jill sounded partly sympathetic.  
"You're becoming just like Claire." Chris frowned. "I should've never let her join the B.S.A.A."

"She and the remaining group of TerraSave had to after what happened to them, they would not survive without the support of the B.S.A.A., she's your sister. You are doing her and her organization a favor." Jill tried to comfort him. "That's beside the point though.

"Yeah." Chris said. "I have a bit in mind for him."

* * *

"Hello." Albert told about six men in lab coats who entered the room. "Have you seen Claire?" These men didn't say a word, one of them only progressed towards Albert with an injection. "What's that?" He asked, with curiosity.

Albert flinched as the man injected the shot into his arm. He bit his lip, as he felt a sharp pain in the area of the injection. Before he could ask any questions, the pain began to spread rapidly until it seized him completely. He couldn't speak, yell, or move he was only aware. He noticed that one of the doctors had a tool kit. He opened it, handing each of the five men something sharp and without warning the group moved in on Albert and he became familiar with a pain, he remembered from a long time ago.

* * *

Claire walked with her red hair slingling behind her.  
She had abandoned her pony tail due for a new look. Of course, she was still the same Claire Redfield even if time had done her rough.  
She took friendships strongly nowadays after realizing how easily she could lose them.  
One argument with Leon ended thier friendship, and Leon's fiance determined that. An argument with Pier's before he left for one of his final missions left her in tears. Worst of all, the barrier that was between she and Chris. The years had not served their relationship kindly at all.

Maybe it was because he'd started drinking, or because TerraSave was forced to join with the B.S.A.A., Claire didn't know. The two were just distant, she didn't even know if they should even consider them Siblings.  
Though as far as she knew, she had just bloomed a friendship with Albert, and that was something she wanted to keep.  
_****

* * *

**Originally, I planned for this chapter to be much longer but after receiving a review from shadow sword, who is Ultimolu, I had to cut it short just to make a point. You would've figured out how he got out of the rocks if you continued to read the story. I'm not very sure if you know, but answer's do not pop up right away, you have to read the story in order to figure out things. You went through all this trouble just to make a sock puppet account because I blocked you. Seriously, you should be embarrassed. Secondly, you say that Wesker and Chris are an automatic pairing, if you actually read this story, I think you'll find that Chris actually hates him. Nevertheless, I've reported you both of your accounts.**

For those of you who like this story, I promise a longer and better chapter tomorrow.  
I don't own Resident Evil read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I was really happy with all the positive reviews I got, so thank you for those of you who like the story. I'll add that they are a bit OOC, mainly because they've all been thrown in a strange situation. There's Claire, sweet and kind hearted that believes in second chances,while there is Chris, a person who lets the events of the past get to him. Now, for you angry birds out there, this is a slowly progressing, mostly short chapter story.  
**

* * *

As Chris made his way downstairs into Albert's quarantined cell, he paused when he saw the nearly dead looking man sitting strapped in the chair. His clothes, white hospital scrubs, were bathed in his own blood while his skin had visible cuts and open bruises. For a while, Chris felt his heart flood with guilt and he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Wesker?" He asked, his voice was barely hushed.  
The man slowly lifted his sagging head and stared into the eyes of the B.S.A.A. captain.  
"Yes." He replied so dryly and so emotionless that Chris believed he had retrieved his senses. But his eyes were still the same dark shade of blue, leaving Chris rather angry inside.

"You still refuse to give the B.S.A.A. any answers? Not even the whereabouts of Umbrella?" Chris asked, he stood directly in front of Wesker. "Tell me something."

"All I can remember from my past is a young girl whose name was Ada Wong," He stopped suddenly and managed a painful cough. Chris could tell he was in pain but chose not to address it.  
"Continue." He said.  
"I remember sirens." Albert said. "Loud sirens."  
"Police Sirens?"  
"Not quite...after I heard the sirens, from what I can remember, the ground would shake, things would fall from the sky and_" "Now you're playing with me." Chris had no more sympathy left. "Do you think this is a game? Do you think you can fool me with your tricks?"

"I, am, telling you Mr. Redfield, what I know." Albert made that clear.  
"You think I'd believe a word you'd ever say? After all you've done?" Chris asked.  
"You, are the judge of that Chris." Albert retorted. "It seems to me, like you've held on to every ounce of hate you felt for this man, Albert Wesker. If truly, I am that man, I only hope my suffering satisfies you."

Chris, who wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or not, made his way out of the cell. Games had gotten in his way to much and in turn, had ruined his life. No matter what the circumstance, he wasn't going to let his heart get in the way.

* * *

On Claire's quick coffee break, she stumbled upon a book store and had wound up in the science section. A book, over a subject that would've aroused Albert Wesker in the past, caught her eye.  
"Book of Advanced Biology and Organic Chemistry (Biochemistry)." She read aloud.  
"I see someone has an interest in Biochemistry?" A woman next to her said. She turned around and saw a female wearing a red sundress, and black flats. Her hair was black and she was of asian descent. Claire thought she knew her from somewhere but brushed the thought to the side.

"For one of my friends actually." She said. "He loves stuff like this."  
"Is that so?" The woman asked, crossing her arms. "Mind telling me a bit more about him?"

The woman let off a strange vibe, and Claire could've sworn she knew her from somewhere. Black hair, jade eyes? There was only one person, but that woman...she hadn't seen her in many years. Claire thought she'd vanished after Leon's recent engagement.

"Nevermind, if you can't tell me I can understand." The woman waved and walked off, Claire watched as she left the bookstore without saying a word.

* * *

****Jill, after seeing the footage of the man tied up in the chair, began to quickly change her view on hatred. It was true, she had hated the man who made her into a monster, the man who _was _a monster. But the man in the video, in the footage, she had trouble distinguishing whether he was truly a man who yearned for forgiveness or just a man who lied, and who was a monster.

Nevertheless, after seeing her partner, she feared that if she held onto emotions of her past, then that same hatred would eventually consume her.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. I wish it could be longer, but like I've said I've had to write in secret.  
Tell me what you think! I don't own Resident Evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two boys ran quickly down the streets of the overpopulated city. They each carried a bag of groceries in their hands as the made way through all the people and into a small isolated alley. The two, just about two years apart jumped in puddles of water and began to splash each other._

_"Stop it Albert, or I'll tell mum!" Alex, the youngest one yelled placing his hands to his face._  
_"Oh, don't be such a bloke, we're having fun!" Albert replied, tossing the groceries bags at his younger brother. "Here, I'll stop if you carry the bags."_

_Alex tried to protest but only laughed, and so did Albert. The two, about ten and eight walked down the alley. "You don't think we'll get in trouble if we're caught, do you?" Alex asked. "We're breaking curfew."_  
_"And, we need food to eat do we not?" Albert replied. "Shut up now, you worry too much." He softly punched his brother Alex who smiled._  
_"Last one home," Alex said. "Has to wash the dishes!"_

_The two ran, purposely splashing into large puddles of mud and water. They had bright smiles on their faces until, they heard a loud wailing above them. They stopped and looked around, fear shaped their faces as they heard the loud bomb siren and the planes that followed._

_"Oh no." Albert said, his voice filled with panic. "Run Alex, come on!"_  
_Alex only stood there and look up at the sky which began to fill up with enemy planes. He dropped the grocery bag once he saw large containers falling from the aircrafts, all the while the sirens sounded louder than ever. _  
_"Alex!" Albert dropped his bag and grabbed his brother's arm and the two began to ran. They ran, ignoring the shaking Earth and the wails of people around them._

_Albert didn't let his brother go, even though he believed that the two wouldn't make it through this raid. He knew that he'd promised his mother that they'd be safe, and he also promised Alex, but he just didn't believe that they'd survive the night. _

_Bombs fell almost everywhere, creating fires that they could not avoid._  
_Albert believe at that moment, that Alex even figured, that the two were most likely going to die._

Albert opened his eyes at the sound of his name.  
To his surprise, Claire stood in front of him with a book and a donut bag in her hand. "Here, I was thinking of you when I was out today." She said softly. "You must be hungry...and I know you like to read. If this books is too hard to understand, I'll get a new one." She smiled.

"Thank you." Albert spoke with a quivering voice.

Claire had to leave early that morning, and when she did, she could've sworn she saw a tear shed from Albert's eye.

* * *

Ada sat in the bar, looking at the Leader of the B.S.A.A. Chris Redfield. For a second, she believed that she had left Albert in the wrong hands, but with a strong sip of liquor, she again, had faith in what she had done.

She saw him sitting there, with his friend, Jill Valentine. The two seemed to be arguing, so Ada decided that it would be best for her to leave.

Like before, she had ventured out into the night, but this time she made a detour somewhere different. A house, a family house that made her heart slightly ache. But putting all emotions aside, she found the strength to ring the door bell.

Seconds later, the brown door opened and a woman with red hair and an angelic face opened the door.

"Hello?" The woman asked. "What can I help you with?"

"Is there a man named Leon here?" Ada replied.

"Yes, he's my fiance." The woman wanted to make that clear. "Why?"

"May I speak to him?" Ada asked. The woman called for the man, and within seconds, Leon had opened the door and now stared at Ada. His eyes held questionable hurt, yet they carried a joy that she'd never seen before.

"Ada?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"You two know each other?" His fiance asked.

"You could say that." Ada smiled. "Do you have a moment, or would tomorrow be better?"

"Never Ada_" "It's serious." Ada cut in.

"I think I should know." His finace turned to him. "What is this about, does this have something to do with the C.I.A?"

"Camille, I can't tell you that."

"But you can discuss it with her?" Camille asked accusingly.

"Here." Ada took a slip of paper from his pocket. "Be at this place by twelve noon tomorrow, alone. If you're not there, then this will be the last time you see me."

With that, the femme fatal turned on her heel and walked away. She heard the couple arguing but she didn't have time to clear up suspicious. Like always, she had a mission, and missions had their deadlines.

* * *

Jill had ignored Chris, stating that she was a grown woman.

She ventured into Albert's cell cautiously, but let her walls down when she saw a man sitting in a corner, reading a book over Biochemistry while eating a donut.

It took him a while to notice her, as she cautiously made her way closer to him, but as he looked up, a smile made its way to his face.

"Albert?" She asked.

"Funny, you're one of the only ones who hasn't addressed me as Wesker, may I ask your name?" He responded.

"Jill, Jill Valentine." She replied in shock.

"What a beautiful name." He coughed a bit before getting back to his reading.

Oddly, Jill felt comfortable.

There was something different about him, and Jill liked it. He wasn't evil, or rude, he was very polite.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, causing him to look up from his book.

"Actually, I am...I haven't had a drink in two days."

Jill smiled. "I can get one for you then."

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**And I don't Own RE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I felt like I should've said this earlier. If you're the type of person that expects a lovely dovey relationship between Chris and Wesker, then this story might just disappoint you. I mean, while they are supposed to be the main pairing, there are different pairings and P.O.V's (for instance Leon and Ada, Claire and Piers, etc.) that occur at the same time. The two will eventually get together, but this story focuses on more than them. With that being said, I hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Ada placed her cup down when she saw a fumed up Leon entering the small coffee shop. Angrily, he sat down and stared at him.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" She asked in a teasing manner.  
"Cut the crap and tell me what you're up to." Leon replied.  
"Alright, alright." Ada grinned. "Congrats, you didn't tell me you were getting married." Leon heard a hint of hurt in Ada's voice. "Camille is a lucky woman."

Leon shifted for a while before finally calming down. "I'm sorry Ada." He said. "She needed me, and I needed her..." He looked at Ada, the woman he could've had.

"I'm happy for you Leon." She said softly. "I really am. You deserve her, and she deserves you." Ada paused for a while and stared into space. Her eyes became moist and she fought back the urge to cry. She knew that asking for Leon's help in what she was about to face would be cruel and selfish. He had a life before him, a wife and a future family. Gone were the days where the two would hunt down wild B.O.W's, gone were the days where their secret love flourished only when they had a chance for it to. Like an elder remembering memories of the past, Ada cleared her eyes and got back into her character.  
"What I wanted to ask of you Leon, would be selfish of me." She said. "I wish hope for you, and for your family."  
"Ada_" "Leon," She held her hand across the table. "It was a pleasure ever doing business with you, and it was a privilege to meet a man like you, but I'm afraid I'll have to do this alone."

"Are you going to keep on acting like this Ada? Are you going to keep secrets from me your whole life?" Leon asked.  
"I don't have a real reason to tell you anything now, do I?" She asked. "After today, I'll try my best, to vanish from your life."  
"Don't do that Ada." Leon begged.  
"Why Leon? You're getting married, I highly doubt your wife would want a ghost of your past popping up."  
"Yeah but_"  
"Shake my hand Leon, and be done with it."

He thought for a second, of everything the two had been through together. He realized that everything Ada did, was for him. Had he thrown her love away? Did he do the right thing that night by proposing to Camille?  
He took Ada's hand and shook it, erasing everything that ever happened between the two. She smiled and stood up, she told him goodbye and left.  
Leon sat there, wondering if he had done the right thing.

* * *

Jill and Claire looked at the surveillance camera as Chris interrogated Albert. Neither of the girls had known of the other's relationship to Albert. Claire, figuring that Jill would only tell Chris what Albert told her, kept her mouth shut. Jill, thinking the exact same thing did exactly what Claire did.

The two didn't once look at each other, they only hoped that Chris wouldn't do something stupid, or something that he'd regret.

* * *

"If you won't tell me anything valuable, would you tell me how you got out of this chair?" Chris crossed his arms as Wesker placed his book down. "Did somebody help you?"  
"If I told you who, then you'd probably tie them to a chair and have them tortured." Albert replied. "Thought I could've gotten out by myself."

"I don't believe that." Chris said. "There's no way you could've. The material in the_" "The material in those binds, or ropes are easily deteriorated by liquid. Though you didn't know that, and I wouldn't blame you. You planned to starve me to death, so you would've figured my mouth would've been dry. Therefore, eliminating all options of me actually chewing my way out." Albert smiled. "You're confused."

And indeed Chris was. He didn't understand what Wesker was talking about at all, and it only made him more angry.  
"Who let you out?" He asked once again.  
"I'm not going to tell you." Albert replied, flipping a page in his book. "Do you have an extra pair of clothes? I look like a murderer in this bloody attire."

Chris was so infuriated by that comment that it took him awhile to respond. He walked over to Wesker, took the book he was reading and stared at it.  
"Do you mind giving that back?" Wesker asked. "It's mine."  
"Will you give back all the lives you took?" Chris replied angrily.  
"If they have a return policy." Wesker joked.

Chris then began violently ripping every singly page he could from Wesker's book. The inmate just stared in amazement and covered his face when Chris finally threw the spine back at him.  
"Have fun...reading that." Chris said.  
"I will," Wesker replied with a calm voice. "You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you."  
"What would you know?" Chris asked.  
"Oh...more questions I see."  
Chris composed himself by crossing his arms and staring at Albert. "You have beautiful eyes, Chris." Wesker said softly.  
"Shut up." Chris replied. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going to let you fool me again."

* * *

When Claire arrived, she was surprised to see another person with Albert.  
"Jill?" She asked, as the blond quickly turned around.  
"Claire?" Jill replied.

The two stared at each other for a while before finally talking again.  
"Are you..." Claire said.  
"No...what about you?" Jill replied.  
"Nope." Claire smiled, not really sure the two understood each other. "Cool?"  
"Sure." Jill sighed. "He wants tape for the book you bought him."

Claire walked over and picked up all the pages. She held them in her hands and frowned. "Chris is a dick." She stated. "I'm sorry Albert, you can't tape all these pages together."  
"I don't plan to fix the book, I plan to tape the pages on the wall."

The two women looked at each other. "On the wall?" Jill repeated. "I mean, it would work...but it would be a bit_" "Strange." Claire filled in.  
"It's better than looking at my reflection on a metal wall." Albert implied. "Besides, if I am to be here until your brother kills me, I want my room to look decent."

Claire and Jill shrugged. "Alright, tomorrow evening, we'll bring you some tape." Jill said.

Jill quickly excused herself with an audible grin on her face.  
Claire on the other hand, stayed and started sorting out the pages.  
"You plan to stay?" Albert asked.  
"For another hour...or four." Claire said.  
"That's not healthy Claire, you can go if you want." Albert said. "You're free."  
"I don't want to leave, it seems your the only person I can actually talk to."  
"What about your brother?"  
"That man is not my brother." Claire corrected. "He's just the B.S.A.A Major, Chief, whatever."  
Albert looked worried. "What do you mean?"  
"He's changed so much and I hate him for it." Claire said. "He completely forgot about me, or he just doesn't care, he's a workaholic and...an alcoholic."  
"Who have you tried to talk to about it?"  
"When I try talking to Jill, she claims I'm being too harsh, and I used to talk to my best friend Leon but his dumbass fiance just assumed I tried to split them up. Leon told me we couldn't be friends anymore. I used to talk to my best friend, Ashley Graham, but after she was infected with a virus, she and her other friend escaped the United States and became international criminals, and I haven't seen her since."

"I see." Albert smiled. "You can always talk to me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah." Claire held his hand in her own. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "You must be!" Claire stood to her feet and spun. "I'll be right back, I think you should try pizza. It's actually really healthy once you think about it."

"Oh sure. I guess I'll stick here."

* * *

Ada told herself that she wouldn't cry, but now that she was away from Leon for good, she finally let all her tears spill down her pale white cheeks.

Thankfully she wasn't all by herself, a girl, with short blond hair, light red eyes, and a long gown sat on her bed with her. She rubbed Ada's back as she cried into her palms.

"It's okay Ada, you'll find someone that can keep up with your overly hectic life."

"No!" Ada squeaked. "I'm Ada Wong," She stood from her bed and held her fist in a triumphant way. "And Ada Wong doesn't need anybody!"

She stood there for a while and then crumpled down on her knees.

"Oh Ada your gown is getting on the floor." The blond girl said.

"It's okay," Ada sniffed. "I can wash it later."

The girl stood there as Ada recollected herself and lost her self again and again. She laughed slightly, knowing that Ada would just get over this in no time. That was what Ada did, she didn't have love but she had friends, and nothing was more important than that.

"Leon was just a test Ada, for the next time you find a man that truly loves you. Albert and Alex wouldn't want to see you broken because of a man that doesn't even know your birthday."

"Let alone my age." Ada added, sitting next to her friend. "Thank you for coming over Ashley."

"No problem, it's nice to be with a girl every once in a while when I'm on the run...after all, I'm always stuck with Ferdinand, and he doens't know the first thing about girls."

"Yeah, I think he's learning."

Ashley Graham gave a slight smile before taking out her phone and vigorously texting. Ada looked at her like she had the first time she met her.

The once sweet girl had now been tainted with a dominant strand of the plaga, the same one her ganado friend Ferdinand had. Now her skin was a palish grey, her eyes were red with large bags around them, and her hair way a light grey.

Still, it didn't bother her one bit, and Ada knew that if given the chance, Ashley would never go back to being human again.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**A bit of a surprise with Ashley right, and her Ganado friend? I thought that Ashley deserved a bit more praise then people gave her, so I decided to change her story up a bit. We'll discover more about her in the future, but until then, please review!**

**And I don't Own Resident Evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

"There." Claire said. "It looks...different, but I like it."  
She had just finished taping every single loose page to the wall. Earlier, she'd gone out and had bought more books. She and Albert tore the pages out of them so all four of his walls could be filled with paper. The whole process took a while, but Claire thought that it was worth it.  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
"I really do, thank you for your help." Albert said. "You look awfully tired, I think you should go home."  
"I wish I could stay here with you." Claire said.  
"Chris wouldn't like that, you know I'll still be here tomorrow."

Claire said goodbye and left Albert there alone. That night, the B.S.A.A building was basically empty. Her brother was gone, Jill had left, there was hardly any body around.  
She checked out and waved the desk man goodbye before she finally exited out of the glass doors.

The warm night air played with her hair as she walked and listened to the sounds of her heels clicking. Her mind became lost in thought, and she went off thinking about her brother, Jill, and the fight she had with Leon.  
A blind tear made its way from her dry eyes as she walked.  
Not now Claire. She told herself as she vanished into the night.

* * *

_A small girl, about two or so entered his room. She wore a dirty shirt that was much too big for her. Its hem lightly brushed the floor every time she walked towards him. She nearly tripped over herself as her jade eyes kept a steady watch on him. Her short black hair bounced gently as she fell into the man and took a tight hold on his leg to support herself._  
_"Hello?" Albert asked this strange girl. _  
_She only stared at him with her large eyes, and tried to crawl into his lap. He sat there and helped her up so she sat on the surface of his legs. _  
_"Da." She said. "Daddy!" She yelled louder in a very high pitched voice._  
_This girl had dirt in her hair and on her face. Her clothes were nearly ripped but she had a tag on the back of her shirt. In curiosity, Albert turned her around and saw a small letter scribbled on the note._

_'Hello, _  
_for an unknown reason I've been split from my family._  
_If you have found me, either take me to an orphanage_  
_or take care of me yourself. My mommy and daddy_  
_can no longer care for me. I'm nice, I need to eat a lot,_  
_and I need a lot of love. When I get older please don't_  
_let me read this note.'_

_"Odd." Albert said as he looked at the girl. "What's your name."_  
_The girl, who had gone cross eyed stared at the nametag on his jacket and attempted to spell it out._  
_"Ah..." She said with her mouth wide open. "Ah Le...Ah Le Bert."_  
_"Albert." Wesker spoke._  
_"Ah dah." She said again. _  
_"Come again?" Albert asked. "Ada?"_

_The girl began to laugh louder and louder causing Wesker to put a finger over her mouth. "Ada?" He asked._  
_"Ada." She repeated with trouble. "My name is Ada!" She smiled and attempted to hug him._

Another powerful shock of painful electricity went through his body. He could feel it course through his veins as he tried to ignore the pain. Before him, Chris Redfield stood with his arms crossed. He ordered the doctors around him to add more electricity, or to stop.  
Currently, Wesker sat hooked up to a chair with wires full of electricity attached to his arms and legs. Every so often, Chris would order one of the doctors controlling the electricity, to stop so he could question his inmate. When Albert didn't come up with an answer, he'd order for the electricity to be much more painful and longer than the shock before.

"Anything?" Chris asked Wesker. "Anything at all?"  
"No." Albert said trying to hide his pain. "N...nothing."  
Chris looked at the doctor and nodded. The electricity was turned up and Albert felt it coursing through his body again. Much to Albert's dismay, he saw his skin smoking lightly and he felt a burning sensation around his chest area. He looked at Chris, who didn't seem phased by his pain.  
"Stop." Chris commanded. "You have one more chance, tell us anything."  
Albert was afraid of the pain, afterall he was only human. At the same time, he had no idea what to tell Chris. The vision he had, was it a distant memory? He was the man with the small infant in his lap, but who wad the little girl?  
"Nothing, I see. Maximum power_" "Wait." Albert said in panic. "Ada." He said quickly.  
"Ada?" Chris repeated. "Ada who?"  
"I don't_" "Don't lie to me." Chris held so much hatred in his voice that Albert began to feel fear inside of him.  
"I...I don't..." The worst thing Albert had done was panicked, and the second thing he was about to do was cry. "I'm not sure."  
Chris saw that he was teary eyed and for an instant he even felt pity for the man. "Maximum power." Chris blandly said. "And have it running for an hour, if he's still alive by the time we come back, then we can still use him for testing."

Albert wore an expression of hurt in his eyes as the doctor switched the dial to its highest point. All he could do was wait for an hour and pray that he'd still be alive after the torture was done.

* * *

"This is terrible." Jill told Chris as he made his way into the camera room. "It's torture Chris."  
"And all of a sudden, he's a saint." Chris replied. "Has be brainwashed you as well?"  
"No, because that's not the man that was our enemy. Don't you see Chris? Please understand what I'm saying, it doesn't have to be like this." Her voice was sympathetic. "We can make him one of us. He doesn't remember a thing, we can change his mind!"

"No Jill, it won't_" "How do you know, if you won't try?" Jill asked. "Please tell me, how will you?"  
The two B.S.A.A officials stared at each other before Chris turned around.  
"Ada Wong," Chris began. "I thought that bitch was dead. We're setting out for her today. We need to find her and question her on anything she knows."

"Chris..."  
"Either you can do what I say, or question me about it and get the hell out of here."

* * *

When Claire arrived home, she was surprised to see someone sitting on her bed. It was the same woman she'd come in contact with at the store.

"Hello Claire." She said peacefully.  
Claire reached for her gun in her holster and made aim for the woman.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm not here by myself." The woman said.  
Claire felt goosebumps down her spine as she felt a cold barrel come in contact with the back of her neck. "Drop your gun." The woman commanded and grudgingly, Claire did as she was told.  
"What do you want?" Claire asked. "Are you just going to have me shot?"  
"I had something better in mind, I need your help." The woman rose from the bed.  
"You need my help, stop joking around. I already know your reputation." Claire spat. "And I know that you're not trustworthy."  
"How so?" The woman crossed her arms. "Did Mr. Kennedy tell you that?"  
"No, Albert did."

The woman paused and looked as if she had been hurt. "You don't know the half of it."  
"Yeah, I know all of it. You left him at my psychotic brother's mercy." Claire managed. "Ada."  
"Turn around." Ada commanded. And Claire slowly did as she was told.

"Ashley?" She asked in shock as she saw the wielder of the gun. "Ashley?"  
"Hi Claire!" Ashley said happily. "It's been a while."  
"It's been ages!"  
The two girls squealed and hugged each other, Ada stood there with her arms crossed and looked.  
"You're in the B.S.A.A, what happened to TerraSave?" Ashley asked, looking at her friend's uniform.  
"The Breakout of 2013 didn't serve is well, half of us were wiped out." Claire said. "I was afraid that you ...died. Leon didn't see you and I just thought the worse."  
"No," Ashley did a spin. "Ada, Frankie and I had our own submission."

"If you're referring to keeping Leon safe from that Simon's guy," A deeper male voice had emerged from the closet. "I'd hardly consider that a mission."

Claire who was surprised by this third person spun around in confusion. He was a young man, probably about Ashley's age. His hair was messy with curls, he had a tan face with light freckles on his cheeks. He wore a red shirt, and some jeans, he didn't seem like trouble.  
"You must be Frankie." Claire said.  
"Or Ferdinand, Ashley made that name for me when we were kids." He replied, with a deep Spanish accent. "And you are Claire Redfield."  
"Yes." She stared at Ashley, and then back at Frankie. "You two are infected." She stated.  
"They are." Ada jumped from the bed. "But that's not what this is about."

Ada walked towards Claire and handed her some files. "Originally, I asked Leon but_" "His bitchy wife intervened."  
"Oh." Ferdinand said in surprise.  
"Claire!" Ashley retorted.  
"You all know it's true." Claire crossed her arms. "Isn't it her fault that you two aren't friends anymore, Ashley?"  
"It is?" Frankie asked in confusion.  
"HEY!" Ada yelled. "This is not about how we hate two people. This is about, Umbrella."  
Claire had heard that name too much for it to frighten her.  
"Aren't you three Umbrella?"  
"Technically there's five or six of us. We were Umbrella until Albert Wesker died." Frankie walked forward. "But...well.." He itched his head. "Here and there, people love to bring back ghost of the past, and while the world is still recovering from what has happened nearly a few months ago, another global outbreak is being planned as we speak."  
"Albert Wesker was just the beginning. Somehow, his body was resistant to the lava, of course some of his skin was burned." Ada said, handing Claire the file folder. She opened it and looked through various pictures.  
"A chemical in the Progenitor virus preserved his skin and his body." Ada said. "About a week after he was 'killed', he was taken by Umbrella scientist and we have reason to believe that was Simmon's doing."  
"Can't be sure yet!" Ashley added.  
"He was experimented on to the point of insanity for years and then he lost his mind." Ada sighed. "The breakout of 2013 might have just been a diversion for what is to come. Everything we know is in that file folder. Like I said, I tried asking Leon for help but_"  
"He's out of commission." Ashley smiled.  
"So...if you can't_" "No, I'm in." Claire said, feeling a long needed adrenaline rush. "Whatever you're doing I'm in."  
"Are you sure?" Ada asked. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, no," Claire said. "If Leon's not up for the challenge, then I sure as hell am."

* * *

**How did you like that chapter? I enjoyed writing, I only hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**I don't own Resident Evil or it's plot. I only own my story and my plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Albert received a pleasant surprise when Chris entered his cell. Even though he couldn't move because of the previous torture, he could still smell the alcohol radiating off of Chris' skin. Just the way the man walked gave it away that he was heavily drunk.

"Did you drive yourself here?" Albert still couldn't move, but he was able to look up at his captor. His eyes, were lightly crimson, he hadn't noticed yet. "Or did you get someone to bring you?"  
"I walked." Chris spat, turning around. "What do you care?"  
"It's dark." Albert replied, feeling uncomfortable not being able to see Chris. "Are you going to turn on the lights?"  
"Why should I?" Chris replied.

Albert shrugged and forced himself to sit up. Chris stood there, glaring at him. "Why do you do it?" Albert asked, even though he could hardly see the man before him.

"Do what? Torture you?" Chris laughed. It was that scary, frightening type of laugh. Albert didn't like it one bit.  
"Why do you drink?" He clarified. "It's not healthy?"

"Do you really..." At that moment, Chris found the lights and turned them on.

"Do you really want to know why I drink, why I'm like this?"  
Albert was silent; this only seemed to infuriate Chris.

"It's because of you!" Chris spat.  
At that moment of following silence, Albert got a good look at him. He wasn't clear of his age, but as far as he was concerned, he looked younger than Chris. The drunken man had fading brown hair with noticeable sprouts of grey. His face didn't help his complexion either. His eyes were red with dark purple and crimson bags underneath; it seemed as if he had been crying.

Lightly, he trembled as he clenched his fist glaring daggers at Albert. Albert believed that at one point of his life, he was a wonderful looking young man and his true age actually showed. He was most likely happier than he was right now. For some reason, Chris drank his life away, every night because of Albert and the inmate didn't understand that.

"I am here." Albert said. "You don't need to hurt yourself like this anymore." He smiled half-heartedly.  
Chris replied by punching him in the face so hard that he crashed into the wall.

"You don't get it!" Chris sneered. "Your existence plagues me!"  
Albert, because of the embarrassment last time, swore to himself that he wouldn't cry, but Chris' comment had hurt him. "I…I'm sorry for that." Albert said.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?"  
Chris placed his hand on his head and frowned. "You don't GET IT!" He screamed. "ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Chris punched the wall, creating a noticeable dent. Albert held his breath and stared, he had no idea what to say. He wished that Claire was with him, or Jill, but he didn't know her that much. So perhaps Claire was more preferable.

"Then kill me Chris." Albert meekly said. "Torture me, do anything to me but in the end, you have to kill me. You hate me, with all your heart and if you keep me alive, that hate will consume you from the inside. It, will _kill_ you."  
"Don't you dare…" Chris' movements were all wobbly again. "Don't you dare act like you care about me."

"I'm not acting Chris, I really do." Albert managed a smile. "If you have to kill me, then do it. I just don't want to be responsible for your death."  
And Chris stared at him for a long time. The two both looked into each other's eyes before Chris fell to his knees and just stared at the ground.

"You don't understand…" His voice was a light whimper. "I could never be good enough for you."

_Now this is interesting_. Albert thought.

"When you left…"

Albert sat in the corner and stared at Chris in confusion. Was he crying? Chris Redfield was _crying_, just like he did! All of a sudden, Albert didn't feel like a sissy anymore. At the same time, he was oblivious to what Chris was talking about.  
"I cared about you…and you just left…Do you know how hard it was for me to kill you?" Chris was still on his knees. "You…you don't understand. When I figured out about Jake…"

_Who's Jake?_ Albert thought.  
Albert forced himself to crawl over to Chris, and he placed a hand on his back. He vaguely remembered comforting someone when they cried, he just didn't know who. "Don't cry." He said softly. "Not because of me, not for me."

Chris, who was really crying, seemed very delusional. He stared at Albert, with streaks going down his cheeks and all together, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Albert caught him before he hit the ground and stared at him.

He softly placed him onto the ground and his eyes made his way to the area around his pants. Albert saw a holster on his left leg, and inside of it, there was a weapon. Without really thinking about it, he withdrew the pistol and stared at it.

Sighing, he held the gun to his head, and his finger hovered on the trigger.

_Should I do it?_ He asked himself, and then reversed the question.

_Why shouldn't I do it? If I don't, I'll just be selfish._

Albert closed his eyes and pressed down as hard as he could.  
He didn't exactly know what he felt. It was just something painful, but sudden at the same time. He didn't feel the way he did before, if anything he felt better. This way, Chris would be happy…so in a way, he did the right thing. Maybe Chris would see that he wasn't a bad guy after all.

* * *

**I guess this was a weird chapter, explanation ..Chris was drunk. You do things you regret when you're drunk.**

**On top of that, you say things that you'd rather keep to yourself! Don't get me wrong, I don't go around getting drunk, in fact, the only time I drink is at Church during the Eucharist! (Hope that tells you that not all Catholics are dead set on anti-gay laws, 'cuz I'm not, hell you'll see that at the end of this story) But...yeah...being in highschool you've got those drunk friends that...you must be around.**

**Last but not least...how many of you like Mpreg and how many of you don't. I'm thinking about what direction this may go in. If there is Mpreg, it'll be at the end.**

**I won't be updating this story for a while afterwards. I hope you like it so far! Please tell me what you think about it! And, I don't own Resident Evil.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ada marched into Albert's office crossing her arms. He didn't have to look at her to know what was wrong. "Brian?" He joked._  
_"Steve." Ada corrected, taking off her blazer. "Steve, and you were right...he...cheated on me." That was followed by an agonizing cry from the young teenage Wong. _  
_Albert only rolled his eyes as he stood up to comfort her. "A boy, Ada , do not cry over a boy."_  
_"You don't understand!"_  
_"I understand, Dear Heart, that I advised you to wait until college to get into a relationship." He squeezed her shoulders. "You'll find a man that is worth your time, I swear. But not when you are a junior in highschool." He walked back towards his desk. "Have you been praying every night?"_  
_"Yeah..." She wiped her tears from her face. "It makes me feel better."_  
_"Well go in your room and do it now," He said, staring at her puffy face. "Or would you rather we do it with each other?"_  
_"With each other." She smiled as she walked over and grabbed his hand. The two had done this so much that it became normal between them._  
_Ever Since she was a little girl, Albert had encouraged her to pray and sometimes, it helped._

Ada smiled as she dug up that small and peaceful memory. It was one that she always referred back to, whenever she needed something peaceful in her heart.  
Albert had always taught her that when things got tough, she needed to hand her problems over to a higher power and things were tough.

She already had both the Redfield siblings turning against each other, not that Claire really minded. Still, these were ghosts of _her_ past that she had to face.

The fact that she thought she could face them with Leon made her laugh inside.  
He had chosen a new life! He was happy, who was she to interfere with his happiness? He had forgotten about her, so why was it so hard for her to forget about him?

* * *

"Kill her?" Leon repeated.  
"Yes." Chris replied. "The B.S.A.A needs your help either finding her, or killing her."

The kitchen was quiet as the two men stood there, all that could be heard was Camille making lunch. She had offered some to Chris, but he kindly refused.

"But_" "I don't see what the problem is." Chris pressed on. "She doesn't matter to you anymore does she?"

Leon could tell that there was something _greatly_ off about Chris, but he didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the way he talked, or just the way he looked, which was terrible in Leon's opinion. On top of that, the fact that he made a surprise visit to Leon's house, now that meant something was going on.

"Leon, it's either yes or no."  
"I don't_" "Say yes, Leon." Camille's kind voice caused the two men to turn around. "If she's a threat the government," She sounded unsure. "Then you should help him."

Chris didn't smile or grin, or anything. He only fixed a stone cold glare on Leon and spoke in a monotonous voice. "B.S.A.A building, later today. Then you'll get your mission."

The couple watched Chris as he left and vanished. Camille went back to making lunch. She felt a little threatened by this Ada woman, especially since she had shown up not too long ago.

"Who is she?" She asked her fiance. "Ada Wong?"  
"It doesn't matter." Leon replied.  
"It does, I know you feel some type of emotion for her_" "Camille, drop it." He had said that rather abruptly and noticed how upset Camille looked. "I'm sorry." He walked over to comfort her. "She's no body, I promise...nobody."

* * *

"You seem happier than normal." Albert said as Chris entered the cell.  
"Yeah." Chris replied. "Can we talk?"

Albert rose an eyebrow as he caught the tone in Chris' voice. It was much more calmer and softer than he was used to.  
"Sure." Albert replied. "About last night?"  
"Can we forget about that?" And Chris had returned to his usual snappy tone. "Please?"  
"You can, but I'll never forget." He smiled. "What did you need?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris sat down before Albert and sighed. "Can you tell me a bit about your past?" He asked. "Anything you remember?"  
"If you promise not to yell at me," Albert looked nervous. "I'll tell you all I know."  
"I swear I won't."

Albert closed his eyes and thought as hard about his past.  
Memories began to creep behind corners, some good ones and some bad ones...

_"Where are you going?" Albert's voice was flat, but held a hint of hatred._  
_"I'm leaving." Alex replied. "With or without you Albert."_

_It was true. Alex was packing every one of his things, all his papers, his files...the evidence of Umbrella. In the room stood a very worried Ada. She held her hands to her mouth as she looked at Alex in shock. "You can't leave!" She exclaimed. "You're a part of our family!"_

_"I wish I could believe that." Alex was hardly paying any attention to her. "But I believe my brother, sees that Umbrella is more important than me...more important than you. You'd be doing yourself a favor by leaving and coming with me."_

_There was that painful silence as Ada looked at Alex, and then Albert. They both had raised her from childhood to present, and the thought of her being without one of them made her heart turn to mush._

_Albert stood there in the doorway, saying absolutely nothing as Ada looked at him for support. Feeling her heart sink, she realized she was alone._  
_"Please Alex...don't leave!" She begged as the man took his briefcase in his hand and began to walk out of the room. He only stopped to place a hand on her shoulder and whisper something in her ear. Albert didn't hear it, and at the time he didn't care._

_Alex advanced past Ada and stopped before Albert. "I hope, for your sake and for hers, that you have a plan from here on out. This organization has poisoned your mind, just don't let it poison hers."_

_Albert didn't say anything, he didn't even look at his brother. _  
_"Stop him!" Ada yelled. "Make him come back!"_

_But it was too late, Alex had left the two with Umbrella's secrets and after that, he was never seen again._

"You didn't say anything to him?" Chris asked. "He just...left?"  
"I don't remember everything Christopher." He admitted. "These things come and go, I'd love to write them down." He sighed.  
"Thanks." Chris said.  
"You're welcome Chris," Albert paused. "Are you well?"

"Oh um...yeah." Chris stood up and began to leave when Albert's soft voice stopped him.  
"The best thing I remember about you, Chris, when I try really hard...is that you were a great liar."

Not knowing how to respond, Chris simply left Albert in the room, alone.

* * *

**What did you think about that chapter, better yet, what did you think about Chris? I hope you liked it, please review! And I don't own RE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: For those of you who have dogs, can you leave them outside in 45 - 50 degree weather?**

* * *

Jill, after a long argument with Chris returned to the lower prison cells where Wesker sat. "Jill_" "Listen." She cut in. "I have no idea what you've done to Chris. You've changed him." Her fists were clenched.

"Jill?" Albert asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Shut up! I fell for your scheme earlier just like Claire, but actually getting Chris to feel pity for you is just low. I'm sorry Albert, but no matter how many times I tried to imagine you as someone good, you are still Albert Wesker."

And for a while, there was a stare down between the two. "I'm sorry..." Albert said.  
"Sorry won't bring back all the lives you've taken." Jill turned around. "The sooner you are gone, the better. And you stay away from Chris."

"I don't understand." He replied. "I thought you were my friend."  
"I tried to be your friend, but I'm betraying myself and I'm betraying Chris!" Jill sighed. "He told me that he felt sorry for you, just like I did and then...all the pieces came together. You are a terrible person Albert, and I feel sorry for you."

With that, Jill Valentine, left Albert alone, feeling more worthless than he did before.  
_

* * *

The next day, When finally, the helicopter had landed on top of the Main B.S.A.A building, Sheva Alamor was the first to step out. She didn't wait for anybody as she entered the building, feeling a dark pit in her stomach. She believed that it was something she'd sealed up years ago, but apparently not.  
Chris had told her that Albert Wesker was still alive. That couldn't be possible, because she killed him along with Chris! They saw him die but yet...they hadn't finished the job.

"Sheva." Chris greeted as she entered his large office. Behind him, as usual stood Jill Valentine. Sheva felt her fist clenched in anger.  
"Chris." She replied. "Where is he?"  
"Follow us." Jill softly commanded, swiftly brushing past Albert.  
The two led Sheva into the lower area where there were holding cells. They were all empty, except for one. The large secure glass window was covered with pages, Sheva stared in confusion. " What is this?"  
"His cell." Jill coldly said. Located on the wall next to the page covered window was a key pad. Jill quickly punched in a code and the glass began to open.  
Mentally holding her breath, Sheva braced herself. When the glass opened, Sheva stepped into the cell and stood behind a man who just sat there.  
"Do you want to stay here alone?" Jill asked.  
"Alone." Sheva snapped, not wanting anything to do with Jill Valentine.  
Redfield and Valentine left the cell, leaving Sheva feeling a bit fearful. She stared at Albert without saying a word. It was Albert who turned around and stared at her.  
"Hello." Albert breathed. "Who are you?"

Sheva stood there, confused. "You don't remember_" "Here we go again. No," He snapped. "I don't remember."  
Sheva was shocked by how angry he sounded and stepped back a bit. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean any harm."  
"I hardly believe that. Aren't you all the same? I don't trust anybody, except Claire." He glared at her. "So what are you here for?"

"You're alive."  
"Can you not state the obvious?"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
"No." He replied. "Are you here to interrogate me? You remind me of Jill."

That was enough for Sheva to take a step forward, and slap him as hard as she could. The noise was so loud that it hurt her ears, but she didn't care . Her hand was shaking when she brought it back to her side, but she ignored the pain. "Take it back." She commanded as Albert rubbed his cheek.  
"No." He replied.  
"I'm not like Jill!" Sheva wanted to make that clear.  
"Well, for one...you hate me probably as much as she does."

Sheva sat down in front of Albert, and the two just stared at each other. She looked into his eyes, vaguely remembering her own past. The way her father and mother, before they were killed in that unlawful genocide, would say "Forgive those who deserve it, and not those who want it.".  
She remembered the day that her parents were taken and killed right before her, she remembered the day that she was raped in her own home and left for dead... Still...she forgave those men who took her parents, she forgave those men who hurt her. So why was Albert Wesker, any different?

"I don't hate you." She said. "Because you deserve to be forgiven." She crawled over to him and grabbed his hand. "I hate those who stand by and do nothing," She sighed. "Who do nothing but watch when the world is falling into chaos."

"That was all personal, wasn't it?" Albert said.  
"It was." Sheva replied. " But it was relevant."  
"I suppose so."  
"Listen." Sheva said. "I'm not like Jill. I'm your friend...and I promise it'll stay that way. Trust me, I never break my promises."  
"I believe you."

* * *

In regards to Jill, I'll be honest...I really don't like her. She and Chris got on my nerves in RE 5, I mean after Sheva and Chris found Jill, Sheva was kind of forgotten. I mean, Chris would've rather stayed with Jill rather than saving the world. And the fact that he was all like "Jill!" I mean, you've gotta be honest...poor Sheva. In my opinion, Jill and Chris relationship ruined the game for me because he was sole set on finding her. I mean, I know that was the point but, he kind of disregarded poor Sheva. So anyway, that's my view on JillxChris.  
As for Sheva, if you want to understand what she was talking about, you should read up on the Rwandan Holocaust, 1994. Hutu extremist killed Tutsi citizens for 100 days straight. If you know this genocide, or if you know about it...you can make the connection figuring out if Sheva was a hutu or tutsi.  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 3

**Oh yeah! I don't own Resident Evil!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I may have mentioned my distaste for Jill at first, and now here it is for Sherry. I hate how she is always compared to Ashley, it pisses me off. It's not a fair fight, for goodness sakes, Ashley has probably never even picked up a gun...  
So that being said, she's a completely different girl in this fic and in this chapter so...hope you like it.  
**

* * *

"Shh!" Ashley managed as she adjusted the earpiece into her ear. "I can't hear when you breathe like that."  
"I'm not breathing!" Ferdinand replied. "We can't remember?"  
"Just shush!"

Currently the two, Ashley and Ferdinand sat in the air vents of the B.S.A.A building, listening in on the meeting the organization held. Much to Ashley's surprise, Leon attended the meeting along with two other people. From what she had gathered, their names were Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller.  
Two on two. She thought, feeling that usual urge to want to fight them. However, Ada had advised the two not to act unless they were confronted.

Sighing, Ashley listened into the conversation, trying her best to stay calm.

* * *

"We are looking," Chris started, holding up a picture. "For this woman. Ada Wong, we believe she is responsible for the past Viral Outbreak and recently, she's caused us our own problems that we have to deal with."  
"But we don't have any evidence." This was Claire, who stood by some members of the West African B.S.A.A Branch. Sheva seemed surprised that she would openly speak out against Chris like that, without any fear.  
"What proof do we need?" Jill, who stood at the front of the room, with Chris asked. "Were you here when the last viral outbreak occurred?"  
"Yeah I was, but a lot of things were happening then." Claire took a step forward and spoke again, but she directly looked at Chris. "How can one person start an Out Break that large, without help. You are obviously trying to blame Ada Wong when you forget that it was Umbrella, who was behind this."

"Wow," Jill spoke. "It seems as if you're attempting to cover for her."  
"I'm covering for someone who is innocent."

Leon shifted nervously where he stood, hearing Ada's name so many times. Now she had the whole B.S.A.A and C.I.A after her...joy. To make the matter worse, his fiance was standing right next to him. Why Chris granted her permission, she didn't know.

"Claire, stop." The voice was calming, yet painful at the same time. Claire turned around and faced the what was believed to be "half alive", or, "half human, but still the same" Piers Nivans. He gave Claire a hopeless, yet empty smile before she quieted down, and then he spoke. "I think she's right. We can't place blame someone when we have absolutely no evidence."  
Jill rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And I suppose you're just agreeing with your wife?"  
"That's far enough." Chris said, causing all heads to turn towards him. Claire instantly felt a sigh of relief as her brother came to her defense. "Claire, Piers, I'm not sure what's gotten into you but you need to behave yourselves. Or go wait outside."

Piers only sighed, accepting whatever defeat had been given to him while on the other hand, Claire fumed at her brother. "And I'm guessing you'll do anything she'll tell you." Her finger went straight to Jill as nothing but anger raged in her chest. "Don't forget that I'm your sister."  
"Drop it!" Jill replied. "Your brother is already stressed out, you don't need to add on to it." And again, Chris said nothing in his sister's defense.  
"Well_" "Claire, be quiet!" This was Leon who spoke, causing his wife and Sherry who stood next to him, to yelp in surprise. Jake only laughed.  
"You seem pretty angry." Jake said, looking over at Sherry and towards Leon. "What, you still have something for that Wong chick?"  
"What?" Both Leon, and his fiance Camille asked.  
"Jake." Sherry gripped his sleeve.

Chris cleared his throat and began to talk again. "We've got a lead on where she might be."  
Claire's skin turned pale and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
How? She asked herself, feeling a bit queasy.  
"She's in the area." Jill finished. "And we'll brief up momentarily to find her_" An alarm went off, causing the whole room to flash red. Every armed person grabbed a weapon and tensed up.  
"Our system has been breached." Chris announced.  
"Jake, Sherry, I want you two to see what's going on. Everyone else, stay here." He made sure to stress the last part, as he couldn't actually see who was in the room at the time, as the lights were flashing on and off. "If there is a traitor in here, I'd like to catch them red handed."  
"Fine by me." That was Jake, who gave a grin before grabbing Sherry's hand and heading out of the room.  
Claire waited until the two left, to grab Sheva's hand. "Come one." She whispered, making sure the lights were still flashing on and off.  
"Wait what?" Sheva said, amongst the sound of shuffling boots and shouts.  
"Come on, we're getting out of here. I need to tell you something!"  
Sheva didn't have much of a choice, because Claire pulled both her and another person out through the emergency exit, which sounded another alarm.  
"Run!" Claire said, and much to Sheva's surprise, she noticed Piers standing next to her. She nearly let out a yelp because of the look in his blank eyes.  
"No time for screaming, I have to tell the two of you something!" And reluctantly, Sheva and Piers followed Claire out of the B.S.A.A building.

* * *

"You idiot!" Ashley bellowed. "I told you not to cut the red wire!"  
"No you didn't, you told me 'Do not set off the alarm'!" Ferdinand replied in his thick Guatemalan accent.  
Currently, the two stood before a large security system box. It had cut wires spurting with electricity all over the place. Both Ashley and Ferdinand attempted to fix it.  
"Well look what we have here." The voice was that of a male, and caused both of the mercenaries to turn around. The two came face to face with Sherry Birkin, and Jake Muller.

"A couple of hackers."  
"Oh, we're not hackers." Ferdinand said, waving his hands in front of his face. "We were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time!" He was obviously lying, something that he was good at, but Jake didn't fall for it.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?"  
"That depends." Ferdinand crossed his arms. "You listen to everything those American Monkey's say? You're nothing but their lap dog."  
"Frankie..." Ashley warned.  
"It's true, isn't it? It's why you left, right Ashley?"  
"Ashley Graham?" Sherry spoke, and stepped ahead with her scarf flowing behind her. "You went missing years ago, we thought you were dead."  
"Wow," Ashley gave a heartless smile as she crossed her arms. "What a lie, my dad kicked me out after I got infected. No wait! First he called the B.S.A.A on me, then I ran away."  
"You became a mercenary." Sherry looked at Ashley's button blouse, plaid skirt, tights and black combat boots. She wore a plaid scarf and a beret, similar to Ferdinands. She had changed her whole look, completely. She was not the helpless Ashley Graham Sherry remembered.

"Two on two." Ashley said, looking at Ferdinand, then reaching for a gun on her side. "And the fights even fairer, because it seems like the four of us are all infected with some type of virus."

She aimed the gun at Sherry and fired. Many things happened at the same time.  
Jake had aimed a punch at Ashley's head, but Ferdinand caught his fist in his own and gave him a sharp grin. "Let the ladies fight alone, we'll handle each other."  
"Fine by me." Jake said, glaring at Ferdinand. He pulled his fist away and with a swift movement, took out his gun and shot Ferdinand in the shoulder.  
"You're not so fast now...what?" There wasn't blood streaming down Ferdinand's shoulder, it was a sort of yellow grey liquid and slowly, the bullet wound began to heal itself.  
"Las Plagas." Ferdinand smiled, and punched a surprised Jake in the nose.

"Jake!" Sherry had gotten up from the ground and quickly ran to Jake. Ashley grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Sherry let out a scream as she felt a strong and painful force crushing her bone. She looked into Ashley's eyes, which were now red. Her skin had turned grey and her veins were black...she was completely engulfed by the plaga. Sherry saw no human characteristics in her eyes, and in fear for her own life...Sherry let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Please review, and oh...I don't own Resident Evil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was on Spring Break and out..in the wilderness. When I got back, I was too tired to update anything. Now I'm back in business!**

* * *

_Wesker stared at the woman in nothing but pure shock as she held a bundle in one arm, and a knife in the other. She had a look of fury in her beautiful brown eyes._

_"Get out!" She bellowed at Albert, who presently covered a large gash on his arm. He stared at her with his dark crimson eyes glowing. He wore an expression of pain and anguish as the woman waved the knife in front of her, protectively. "You liar!" She screamed. "Everything you told me, it was a lie!" She was shaking, causing the bundle in her arms to stir a bit. _

_Wesker made the mistake and stepped forward. "Please," He said, looking at the small baby in the woman's arms. "If he is my son then_"_

_"Shut up! How dare you call him your son!" She trembled. "You're not even human! You're only a failed experiment! I'll make sure he never knows who you are!"_

_"But I have to help you, he's my problem as much as he is yours." Albert crossed his arms. "Right?" He stared at her, not moving a muscle. She trembled under his gaze, as if she was afraid of him, that hurt Wesker._

_"I'm not going to hurt you two." He said. "Believe me."_

_"No," She said in a slight whisper. "I can't..."_

Albert woke up to the sound of running, shouting and gunfire. Standing up, he walked over to the glass window and pressed his tired face onto it. Of course he couldn't see anything, since all the commotion was happening on the upper floor, but he was still curious.

What was that? He thought to himself, referring back to the dream he had. Or was it a memory? Sighing, he slid down the glass and sat down, placing his head in his hands. His arms shook a little bit from the tests from the day prior, but not as bad as usual.

Claire had not stopped by in a while, Albert figured that she had things to do and decided not to fret over the matter. Still, he couldn't help himself from feeling lonely. The only thing that seemed to comfort him were these small memories he had, but that previous one was a little harsh.

"You don't look so good." The voice caused Albert to look up. He saw Chris standing right in front of him, tossing his 9mm in the air. "Do you have a headache?"

"What do you think? You should know, after all you have all these tests done on me." Albert took a breath. "It's just the shaking though." He brought his hands before him.

Chris only nodded and crossed his arms.

"What are you here for?"

"I had to make sure you were still here." Chris said. "I was afraid someone was trying to break you out."

Albert grinned. "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Chris rolled his eyes and chanced sitting next to Albert, who didn't seem to mind at all. He only closed his eyes and looked down. All the while, Chris stared at him, harder than he ever had in his life. It was the only time he had a chance to, afterall he attempted to while he was the S.T.A.R.S captain, but that ended terribly.

However, Chris had the upperhand now. He didn't have to worry about that judgemental glare that he was used to, or at least that's what he had hoped. Albert sat up and stared at Chris and this time his eyes were red. Albert wasn't even aware of it, his eyes turning that color, like a cat, glowing and glaring at Chris. All of a sudden, Chris became interesting to Albert.

"What?" Chris snapped.

"You were looking at me." Albert replied, still unaware of his eyes. "So I thought I could look at you."

"Well stop." Chris ordered and Albert immediately turned away.

The feelings, that Chris believed were long gone were now creeping back. The feeling of a hushed love was making his heart beat faster and faster. His breaths were getting quicker and before he realized it, his head started to ache a bit.

What's happening to me? He thought to himself, but he already knew the answer.

Just like years ago, he couldn't bring himself to admit, that he was in love with Albert Wesker. He always had been, even after he "died". He remembered the pain he felt when he figured out about Jake, but that still didn't stop him. And now Albert was right here, before him, in his grasp. Still he didn't want to fall to his own stubborn will, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Do I have a son?" The question, from Albert, was so random but at the same time made perfect sense. Aside from that, it reminded Chris of the fact that he was never good enough for Albert Wesker. Albert needed someone rich, someone cunning, someone just like him... Apparently, Ms. Muller provided him with those needs.

"Yes." Chris stood, his fists clenched. He spoke the word with nothing but hate. "Yes you do. His name is Jake Muller."

"Hmm." Albert said, focusing on Chris. "Do you two not get along, you speak his name with so much hate." Albert stood and walked behind Chris, noticing his fists and trembling body. "However, I'm afraid that you're hatred lies with me."

"Yeah." Chris looked down. "But it's nothing I can help." He made way to leave, but Albert took a tight grip on his arm. Chris didn't punch him or anything, he just stood there.

"What is it?" Chris asked. "What do you want."

"I want you to be honest with me." And slowly, he pulled Chris towards him. "You're hurt, did I do something to you?"

"No." Chris lied, and Albert could tell. He saw right through him, like a clear sheet of paper.

"Liar." Albert said, sighing. "I think the pain lies in your heart, does it not." He brought his lips to Chris's ear and whispered something. It was quiet, but it had a strong impact on Chris, as his anguished expression showed it.

"Yes..." Chris replied, and it was a painful reply.

Albert turned Chris around and in a slow swiftness, pressed his lips onto the younger Redfields. He lingered there for a moment before slowly moving to Chris' jaw line and then finally, breaking the kiss.

There was silence as the two just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, if that's not what you wanted." Albert spoke softly. "But that's my apology Chris."

"I...I..." Chris was in a daze it seemed like, his walls had been broken after all, making him feel shattered than before. There were tears, daring to escape from his eyes but he tried his best to keep them in.

"Chris..." Albert breathed.

"No_" This time the kiss was innocent. It was poisonous, bordering that fine and deadly line. However Albert didn't seem to care, not one bit. As long as he had Chris underneath him, on the floor gasping for air. He didn't dare remove his lips from Chris' as he toyed with the buttons on his shirt, and on his trousers. He saw that he was in control and he loved it.

Chris on the other hand felt differently. After all these years of getting stronger, Albert was still his dominant. He felt the Progenitor feeling him, toying with his clothes and then his body. Chris's old anatomy betrayed him when he felt something between his own legs moisten. Then his belt was unbuckled and he felt exposed.

"No!" He got the strength to slide from under Albert. "I can't..." Chris stood and "re-dressed" himself. "I'm sorry...I..." Chris lost himself, half sobbing half hyperventilating.

He left the cell and the B.S.A.A building all together. With his head down, and his eyes closed he walked absent mindedly into the street. His mind, his body, everything was in turmoil so he didn't have time to pay attention when a car came zooming by, and without a warning hit him.

* * *

**So here we go.**

**Chris was hit by a car.**

**He and Wesker didn't actually do it, they almost did.**

**And what did Wesker say to Chris? We'll figure that out in the last chapter.**

**Anyway, I don't own resident evil. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So that last chapter, I guess had mixed thoughts? Sorry about that, believe it or not there won't be anymore of that until towards the end, and certainly nothing graphic. So without further adieu, here is the chapter.**

**But there was a slash warning.**

* * *

Chris woke up to a series of painful beeps and cold needles poking through his skin. He heard people talking and he heard voices around him. He attempted to open his eyes to see, but that didn't work, so he then attempted to sit up. A painful shock went through his chest and he found himself in the same position he was in before.

Slowly, he forced his eyes open.

Around him, he saw people. His sister for one, beaming with her large eyes. Then there was Jill and in the corner, sitting in a chair away from everybody else, was Albert.

Chris shot up.

"What is he doing here?!" He yelled.

"Chris!" Claire embraced her brother despite his protest. "You're alive!" Of course, he hugged his sister back, sighing deeply. When she finally let go, both siblings looked at each other, until Chris finally repeated his question.

"Why is he in here?"

"Um..." Claire began to poke her fingers together.

"Go on..."

"Well when you were hit, you were pretty injured badly. You lost a lot of blood you see and_" "You had to use some of his blood, or you would die." Jill said. "Or so they thought."

"Well rather his blood than yours," Claire said, heating up again. "You have nasty blood. It would have probably killed my brother."

Chris couldn't even listen to the two argue, he felt a dry lump in the back of his throat as he tried to swallow. "His blood...is inside of me?"

"It was the only way to keep you alive!" Claire coaxed. "Besides, you look a bit different, in a good way. Wait here."

She left, and seconds later returned with a mirror. "There."

She gave it to her brother and watched as he examined himself. Instead of looking happy, like she expected, he became enraged.

"I look like twelve years younger!" He yelled.

"That's what the blood does to you, brings back your youth." Albert finally spoke, standing up. "Believe me, I was born in 1929."

"You!" Chris hissed, beginning to get off of his bed. "Look what you've done to me!"

"I thought you'd be happy! You would have died!" Albert protested. "I saved you!"

"I would've rather died, you idiot!"

"Chris, lay back down!" Claire said, as her brother stood up. "You're not supposed to be up."

Albert sighed again, and went to sit back down. "You're welcome." He said, closing his eyes. "Even though you don't deserve it." His voice shifted, and he sounded angrier. He glared at Chris for a while before looking away.

Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed to remember that he could kill them all in a second, but he chose not to. And much to their dismay, they believed that he knew that as well.

* * *

**This was supposed to be longer but I've got a fourteen page history assignment that I'm doing, and a bit of dishes to wash. Plus I'm working on another story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I do not own Resident Evil.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Well, I'm sorry if many of you are offended that I hate Jill, sorry! XD. I just can't stand here, Chris and Jill...it's like a goody two shoes pairing. And I mean, can we hear anything for poor Sheva. Chris was a dick to her in RE 5, every five seconds, "Jill, Jill, Jill!" Excella was right. And on top of that, I hated how people are always like "It should've been Jill, not Piers in RE 6." Chris and Piers lovey dovey relationship would've ruined the plot line of RE6.**

**Anyway, that's how I feel...and that's how it's going to stay, and it will be reflected in this story at some parts. Especially this chapter.**

**BTW, speaking of Resident Evil 5, Chris looks the same way he did in RE 5, because of Albert's blood, which brought him back his youth.**

* * *

When Chris was discharged from the hospital, he was in turmoil. He tried to ignore the feelings building up inside of him, but that only made things worse.

Upon returning to his office, he locked himself in his room, not wishing to be disturbed. He didn't even pay attention to the huge stack of papers on his desk. He just wanted to make sure that he was alone, before he broke down.

He placed his head in his hands, and began to cry. For years, he hadn't done anything like this, nothing was ever severe enough to make him cry. But yet, a man he believed to be dead, a man that had tortured him for his whole life, was able to make him cry.

Just the thought of Albert confused him, and it began to hurt. One moment he hated him, and the next moment he was crying over him?

"Chris..." The voice came from behind him. It was Jill's.

She walked over to him and consoled him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get yourself together..." She said.

"Leave!" Chris ordered, but she stayed...like always. When it seemed that no one else could put up with his crap, she was always there for him.

"No Chris. I hate to see you like this." She spoke. "You're my friend...you're more than that..." She paused, as Chris stopped crying.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Jill smiled. At that moment, Chris stood up and stared at his long time comrade. He gave her a hopeful smile before she spoke again.

"He's only going to destroy you in the inside." Jill looked into his eyes. "And on top of that, he's useless...Chris, we don't need him."

"What are you saying?" Chris asked.

"He's a B.O.W, not even human...we can dispose of him."

"He won't die by a simple gun shot_" "There are ways, Chris. Poison him, something or anything...but by the end of this month, he needs to be killed, for good, by the B.S.A.A."

Chris thought for a while...his heart told him to say no, while his head told him to trust Jill. He stared into her soft eyes before nodding.

"Okay," He said. "We have enough Chemist that will be able to come up with a serum to kill him, thank you Jill."

Jill smiled, and then did something that Chris didn't even expect. She stood on her toes, and landed a soft kiss on his lips.

Before Chris knew it, he was kissing back. This time, it felt different...not the way it felt with Albert. This time it felt right, like he'd been meaning to do it all along. He had a feeling Jill felt the same way as he held her close to him. Their bodies pressed up against each other and it seemed as though nothing could split the two apart...nothing except_

"Chris!" The yell came from Claire who stood at the doorway with fists of rage.

Both Redfield and Valentine split apart, holding guilty expressions. "What are you here for?" Jill asked.

"I wanted to give you Piers' and my status report." She had paper's in her hand and threw them. "There." And without another word, turned around and left.

"She's pissed at me." Chris said.

"And if she is, she's being selfish." Jill coaxed. "It's your life, not your sister's."

And with that, the two were locked in an embrace again.

* * *

Ada sat on her bed, knitting her scarf and shaking at the same time. In her bedroom, stood Sheva, looking out of the window , Piers in a corner and of course, Ashley and Ferdinand.

"So you beat them?" Ada asked. "Sherry and Jake."

"More like turned them," Ferdinand corrected. "Mr. Muller was happy when he figured out that the B.S.A.A had his dad like an animal. I wouldn't be either."

"Sherry on the other hand," Ashley walked around the room with the scarf flowing behind her. "Was weaker than I thought. I could've killed her you know." She grinned. "But that stupid Muller stopped me."

"And he could have killed you." Ada said, in a shaky voice, then she addressed Sheva. "Sorry to bring you here. You see...if you would have been captured, you would've been arrested for treason."

"It's fine!" Sheva cleared up. "Claire was...well...she said a lot of good things about you. And from here, you don't seem like a bad person. Though I'm curious to know...why did you bring Albert to the B.S.A.A?" Sheva went to the bed and sat next to Ada.

"Because...well," She sighed. "I know that all this time Chris felt something for Albert. Wesker, even when he was evil, always felt something for Chris. He just did a good job at showing it. In a way, Chris is really the only person I can trust..."

Ada then looked a Piers. "You haven't said anything."

"I'm waiting for Claire." He announced, turning around.

"She should be back soon!" Ada smiled, the observed Piers more. "So you're in the B.S.A.A?"

He nodded. "Odd." Ada said.

"And they're okay with you?" Ashley asked.

"Not really...Jill hates me." He admitted. "The only one who can tolerate me...yet alone trust me is Claire. Everyone else thinks I'm a danger to Chris."

"Can't a big strong guy take care of himself?" Ferdinand sat on the bed. "So what if you're a danger to him? If he has the power to put men in cages then..."

"Yeah," Piers replied. "I guess it's different though." He shrugged and laughed. "I actually hate it now, people see me as an outcast."

"I know how you feel, that's why I packed up and left my home." Ashley said. "Just didn't feel that understood."

There was a pause and then Sheva spoke. "I don't like Jill that much either."

Through the click of Ada's knitting needles she spoke, "Me neither...and I don't really like Leon's wife."

Ferdinand chuckled. "Duh...and she is not his wife yet. Perhaps you can, you know...spice things up a bit?"

Everybody laughed for a bit and then things grew quiet. Ada sighed and continued to knit. "Umbrella, I have a bad feeling that...that things are going to get rough."

"Meaning?" Piers asked.

"They're going to want Albert back, and I don't think the sad excuse for the B.S.A.A is going to be able to handle all the B.O.W's...when they come, I still have no idea what to do."

"We'll help." Sheva said. "You don't have to feel like you're alone."

Ada placed her small activity down in her lap and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Because I don't think we have enough time."

"How much time do we have?" Piers was curious now, as he stared at Ada.

"Just shy of a month." She replied.

* * *

**So again, like always I hope you liked the chapter. This story is coming to it's conclusion and I'd love to be done before May. Remember I don't own RE, just my characters..**


	15. Chapter 15

Claire sat down in the corner of the cell, reading a book to herself.

When she read, it helped her clear her mind, especially from the disgusting scene that she had witnessed.

On top of that, she was still sorting things out in her head. Her top priority was Albert. How could she save him from being killed, in a month? She had to face the facts. Ada was crazy, she had no idea what she was doing, sending Albert here.

"What's that you're reading?" The voice came from Albert, at opposite side of the cell. He looked curious.

"Oh..." Claire smiled. "It's an old book, by Agatha Christie...Murder on the Orient Express."

"Agatha...that's a beautiful name." Albert said. "If I had a daughter, I think I'd name her Agatha."

Claire felt a bit saddened by what he said.

"You might have one...you know..." She coaxed.

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, that will never happen." He smiled. "They're going to kill me, aren't they?"

Claire was quiet and looked away. "I'm not sure." She said in all honesty. "He won't listen to me...he'll only listen to Jill."

"It's okay Claire, you've been a good friend to me and you have made my time here enjoyable." He smiled.

Claire, trying to fight back the urge to cry spoke again. "So...if you ever had a son, what would his name be."

"It sounds funny, but I think it would be Dimitri." He laughed. "It's a vague memory I have of...well taking a young girl to a movie theatre. We watched a movie called "Anastasia" and she couldn't stop talking about one of the characters, named Dimitri." He sighed. "Dimitri and Agatha...those would be wonderful names for wonderful children."

Claire felt a terrible defeat inside, as she knew she couldn't do anything. Perhaps it was the end of the road for Albert...perhaps death would be the best thing there was for him.

Could anybody help him...could anybody save him?

Ada.

The name popped into her head almost instantly, causing Claire to look up. Ada had saved him once, would it really be that hard to save him twice?

"I've gotta go Albert." Claire stood up. "But I'll be back tomorrow."

Albert didn't say anything, he only waved at Claire as she left.

She ran up to the lower floor and towards the exit. Things were going well until she felt someone grop her shoulder with a tight force.

Turning around, she realized that her brother, Chris was preventing her from leaving. She struggled, but he didn't budge, he just stared at her with hurt eyes.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Claire I need_" "Shut up Chris, I'm not Jill, remember?"

She pulled herself free and began her walk again, her brother called out but she ignored him. She was old enough to make her own decisions and her mind was clear enough to make the right ones.

* * *

Chris watched his sister leave, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Because of _Albert, _no, because of Jill...their relationship had been severed. Claire hated him. She hated him for being in love with Jill and not Albert, she hated him for wanting to put a "innocent" man to death, and she hated him for completely forgetting about her.

Through the midst of all of this...ever since Jill had become apart of his life, he had ignored Claire beyond measure.

It was no wonder that she went to a clueless Albert for comfort. He was the only one who could truly understand the loneliness she felt, and in a way he eased her pain.

Chris pondered on this for a while, with his phone on his communication device.

He thought about contacting Jill but that would make the situation worse. He had someone else in mind.

Taking his device from his pocket, he turned it on dialed a number, and held it to his ear.

"Leon." He spoke, as the other man spoke on the phone. "If you're not busy I need your help...It's my sister, Claire. I think she's in trouble. I need you to follow her, so get here quick."

* * *

**This might have been a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be more eventful. I just have a ton of work to do...so, I hope you like this chapter.**

**And I don't own Resident Evil.**


End file.
